Augmented reality display devices enable users to view and manipulate virtual content that is displayed to appear within the users' physical environment. In some examples, virtual content may be accompanied by one or more virtual user interface elements, such as one or more holographic buttons, sliders or other control elements, that may be used to interact with the content.